Obvious Problem
by Princess Sky Windiox
Summary: "How this happened, I do not know." The crew of the Enterprise gets trapped in Castle's world.
1. Chapter 1

Obvious Problem

A Castle/Star Trek fanfic

Spock sighed and ran a hand through his hair, letting his lithe fingers hover above his scalp for a moment. The Vulcan then dropped his hand and let it go, letting it drop into the book in his lap. Everyone, by Kirk's order, had decided to split up, scouring The City That Never Sleeps, and by the looks they got from passerby, everyone thought they were a gang of young, foolish teens. And no wonder.

They were in the middle of summer. In the middle of the past.

They were in 2014... New York City.

And they were teenagers again. 16 years old.

Kirk had warned Spock to be cautious, him especially. You never know how people may react when a humanoid alien and his friends just suddenly drop in from the future.

A woman suddenly threw her head over the bench he was sitting on. Spock didn't so much as flinch; his mind had run through every possible scenario and this one he had anticipated. He had to rule out a couple possibilities as they were illogical seeing as they were in the past.

Being arrested by the police was, unfortunately, one of these scenarios.

"I'm Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD," she flashed her badge and grabbed Spock as he looked emotionlessly back at her, "Let's go for a ride."

* * *

Spock continued to read his book on the history of the past with ease and no nervousness. It was illogical to feel nervous. He was a Vulcan. Vulcans don't do emotions. Nope. Nada.

So when Detective Beckett and Captain Gates walked into the interrogation room he was in he mentally tagged his page, the exact paragraph and line he was on and closed his book, putting it aside. "Hello, Detective," Spock said respectfully, his chocolate brown eyes looking straight into Beckett's hazel ones. Both the Detective and the Captain sat down.

"Hello there. Smith, is it?" Gates asked. Spock's eyes shifted to her.

"My name is Spock."

"Ok, then Spock. What gang are you part of and what is their motive?" Gates questioned.

"I am not part of a gang, as gangs are illogical, dangerous, and unpredictable," Spock answered.

"Then what's with that?" Beckett asked, pointing to the Starfleet symbol on his shirt.

"And your ears?" Gates asked, circling him and tugging on both of his ears. Spock suppressed a moan of pleasure by biting his tounge.

"My ears are simply a tell-tale sign of my species. I am half Vulcan, half human."

Spock noticed Beckett stiffen, "You still haven't told me about the symbol."

"I am a member of a group called Starfleet," Spock started, "and this group was formed as an exploration organization, to explore the galaxies and the planets that came with those galaxies. The insignia is simply part of my uniform; the symbol on the base insignia is the branch of Starfleet I specialize in, which is Science. Starfleet is a group that was formed in the future, around 2060."

Beckett paused, "What kind of work for Vulcan Simmons do you do?"

Spock's eyebrows moved together, although this was the only indication of his confusion. "Who is Vulcan Simmons?"

"The man that you work for," Gates said, slamming his picture down on the table. Spock looked at his picture and shook his head.

"I do not recognize this man."

"Yes you do!" Beckett yelled. Spock's hands went to his ears immediately as Beckett continued to yell, "You just said you work for Vulcan Simmons, don't lie to me!"

"You misunderstand, Detective," Spock replied, "I am part of a SPECIES called Vulcans. We rely on logic and no emotions."

"I don't believe you," Beckett replied. "I don't believe you one bit-"

"Of course you don't!" Spock shouted back, standing up as well, "For the last time, I don't work for this man! I am half Vulcan, it's a species that was discovered in the future! All my life I've been shunned for my human side and I've relied on my Vulcan side more just to get out of it! I don't know why we are here" -he turned towards the back wall, where there was no mirror and gripped his arms around his waist. Beckett and Gates saw the green blood- "and I want to know what went wrong with the transporter. It's in my nature as a Vulcan to crave information! It's in my nature..."

Spock breathed out through his nose, trying to calm himself down, "Emotion is illogical when you are trying to explain something to someone who does not understand the subject," the Vulcan continued, still keeping his back turned.

"What could you have possibly experienced in your life," Gates spat, "alien?"

Spock shuddered, whirled around, and shouted, "HOW WOULD YOU FEEL WATCHING YOUR ENTIRE PLANET DIE BECAUSE SOME MEMBERS OF YOUR SPECIES WENT AGAINST THE REST OF YOUR SOCIETY AND YOU WERE TOO LATE TO STOP IT?! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL HAVING NO WAY TO STOP IT?! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL HAVING YOUR MOTHER RIGHT NEXT TO YOU ONE SECOND AND THE NEXT SHE FALLS TO HER DEATH BECAUSE THE PLANET WAS COLLAPSING?!" Gates knew she had made a mistake provoking Spock when she saw his eyes filled with years worth of pent up emotion and tears, and when his voice became horse from shouting.

"Captain you should leave," Beckett said.

"No I'm not-" Beckett shot her a glare, "Captain. I insist, you're making him upset!"

Gates walked out. Before she did she whispered near Beckett's ear "Break it." Then she walked out, closing the door.

Spock's ragged breaths reached Beckett's ears and prompted her to step closer to the pained half alien. "I believe you now," Beckett said softly. And then, "You're bleeding."

"I don't care," Spock breathed. The alien was paler then normal. Beckett slowly approached him and laid a hand on his shoulder, feeling him tremble, "She just wanted to provoke me, didn't she?"

"Yes," Beckett said sadly, "Tell me," Her voice was soft, "were you telling the truth?"

"Yes." Spock looked as her, and she saw the emotions in his chocolate brown eyes. His human like eyes. "Vulcans do not lie."

"Can I ask you something?" Spock nodded. "Do all Vulcans have human-like eyes?"

"Yes. But they lack the sparkle. The sparkle of emotions."

"I can feel your pain," Spock said, "Vulcans are also touch telepaths. Your mother was murdered... as was mine."

"Yes... And do Vulcans also have green blood and pointed ears?" Beckett said.

"Yes they do. By birth." His wound had stopped bleeding.

"I see," Beckett said, and tugged on his ear experimentally. Spock groaned in pleasure, his face and ears flushing a lovely shade of green, in Kate's opinion.

"I do not know how my friends and I got turned back into our teenage selves, it is illogical," Spock said. "In reality most of us are older. I am really 24. The only one who's not an adult is Pavel Chekov, and he is the navigator of the USS Enterprise."

"Oh."

Spock nodded. "Yes."

She tugged on his ear again and he moaned. "What are you doing, Detective?"

"Are you sure these aren't fake?"

"I am certa- ahhhh- certain that my ears are real, Detective," Spock said.

"Spock!"

He turned and said back, "Captain!" Beckett backed up.

And not a moment too soon. Jim burst into the room, along with Nyota and moved towards Spock. Both threw their arms around the Vulcan, making him stagger and he hugged them back.

"You damn green blooded hobgoblin!" Beckett heard a southern accent and Bones came in the room, along with Carol.

"Who are you?" Beckett asked.

"I'm Doctor Leonard McCoy, aka Bones. I'm also the CMO of the Enterprise. Jim, Nyota, back the hell up." They did, and Bones swept his tricorder across the Vulcan, then pressed a hypo into his neck. Spock didn't have any physical reaction.

"And I'm Doctor Carol Marcus, the weapons officer of the Enterprise." The blond bobbed girl said, eyeing Beckett's weapon, "that's a .45."

"I'm Nyota Uhura, and I'm the Communications Officer of the Enterprise," Nyota said.

"You already know my name, Detective; I am the First Officer and the leader of the science division on the Enterprise," Spock said.

"And I'm Captain James T. Kirk of the Enterprise. Just call me Jim." Kirk grinned cockily.

"Captain, do you know where Mr. Chekov, Mr. Scott, or Mr. Sulu are?" Spock asked, putting his arms behind his back in his standard pose.

"No, I don't, Commander," Kirk said playfully, "but we have to find them."

Suddenly Spock's communicator went off. He flipped it open, looking at the ID, before saying "Mr. Scott."

"Hey, laddie! Where are you?" Beckett wasn't surprised to hear a Scottish accent in his voice.

"We are at the 12th precinct which specializes in homicide," Spock responded, "All of us are here, except for Mr. Chekov and Mr. Sulu."

"I am way ahead of you, laddie. The wee lad and Sulu are with me."

"And where are you, exactly?" The group walked out the Interrogation room and saw the engineer with his googles pulled up to his hair and with the two mentioned. Spock snapped his communicator closed and the lanky teen, along with everyone else, started to walk towards them. The engineer had a bloody wrench strapped to his waist, "Never mind. What happened?"

"We got attacked, that's what happened," Sulu said. Scotty continued, "Someone jumped us, the wee lad got knocked out, and I knocked the guys out with my wrench. That's why it's all bloody."

"And you are?" Beckett asked.

"Montgomery Scott, the chief enginner of the Enterprise, laddie," Scottie responded.

Kirk smiled, "Nice to see you again, Scottie," then he frowned, "although I wish it was under different circumstances."

"Let's get him to the morgue," Beckett said, and they followed her.

* * *

"You got attacked?" Lanie asked, the ME feeling around Chekov's head gently. The boy groaned and Bones walked over. Lanie put a hand to his chest. "Uh-huh, pretty boy. I'm the medical examiner."

Bones smirked, "Yes, darlin', but I specialize in live patients. I'm the CMO of the Enterprise." Bones took out and passed his medical license to her, which was the same design.

"So... Doctor Leonard McCoy."

"Yep, darlin'." Bones swept his tricorder over the boy, while Lanie watched in slight awe, "What is that?"

"It's a tricorder, it's like a portable x-ray machine." Bones took a hypo from out of nowhere and gently pressed it into his fellow teen's neck.

"So how did you get here, Doctor?" Beckett asked the southern doctor. Bones looked over at her.

"I don't know, but I hate space," Bones replied, his southern accent ringing in Lanie's ears.

"It was a transporter incident, laddie," Scottie said.

"Something that we don't think can be reversed," Carol said.

Lanie looked at their outfits. The duty uniform consisted of a black undershirt, and a colored overshirt or dress featuring the officer's division color and the Starfleet insignia. Rank stripes were displayed on the sleeves. Charcoal grey pants and boots were issued with the uniform. Bones had a light blue medical cross carved into his, while Spock and Carol had dark blue planets carved into theirs, while Uhura and Scottie had a red E carved into theirs, and finally Kirk, Sulu and Chekov had a gold star carved into theirs. Carol and Uhura were wearing dresses, while everyone else was wearing the overshirt with the pants and the charcoal grey pants and boots. Lanie looked closer and noticed tiny Starfleet symbols sewn into the fabric.

Their organization really was serious. Lanie and Bones took turns wrapping protective gauze around Chekov's head. Bones had just stitched the boy's head wound with lubricated thread of his own and a needle Lanie have him with ease, putting medical tape over it moments later. The two had then proceeded to take turns wrapping the tape around Chekov's head, tossing it back and forth between them. Lanie snipped the gauze and Bones handed her a piece of medical tape, which she took.

"I have to admire your medical expertise," Sulu said, leaning over Chekov, "Is he gonna be okay?"

"He's gonna be fine," Lanie assured him.

"What's he got?" Jim asked, wedging himself between Sulu and Bones.

"A mild concussion, with trama to the head," The CMO and the CME answered at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise.

"So... Me and... Lanie, was it?" She nodded, "...need to talk about our different medical expertise. So out. All of you."

Everyone grumbled but reluctantly agreed, walking out of the morgue. Spock walked behind Beckett and the female detective looked over at him. "So... Your entire crew's here."

"My friends are not my crew, except when our Captain" -he nodded towards Jim- "is absent and I am needed to command the ship."

"I thought you were Captain."

"Negative, I am not Captain. Jim is." He nodded towards the tall blond in the gold command shirt, "and I am the leader of the science division as well as his first officer. Thus, this makes me commander and first officer of the Enterprise."

"What about Uhura?" Beckett asked, glancing towards the little red dress clad officer.

"She is the communications officer. It is her job to know all the languages of the known universe and to intercept transmissions from other ships, including messages from our crew's communicators."

"Carol?" Beckett looked towards the little dark blue dress clad officer, who was talking with Uhura about the oddness of the weapons here.

"Doctor Carol Marcus is the advanced weapons specialist aboard the Enterprise. She also has engineering skills, like Mr. Scott."

"What about him?"

"Mr. Scott is the chief engineer aboard the Enterprise."

"Aye, I am!" Scotty said happily, twirling his now clean shining silver wrench.

"Um... Bones?"

"You mean Doctor Leonard McCoy. Doctor McCoy is the chief medical officer aboard the Enterprise. He is often the one to, as humans say, "patch things up" with Jim after he gets injured."

"Then where'd Bones come from?"

"Jim calls him Bones as a nickname."

"Sulu?"

"He is the helmsman of the Enterprise."

"And... Chekov?"

"Mr. Chekov is the navigator of the Enterprise, and a child prodigy."

"He's still a kid?" Beckett asked, shocked.

"Yeah," Uhura nodded, starting to walk on Beckett's left side while Spock walked on her right, "He's only 17, so we try to protect him from every little thing."

They reached the stairs and Castle, Ryan and Espo stopped short. "Woah... Who are they?" Castle asked, confused.

* * *

After the introductions everyone looked at the teens in uniform with a different light, "You're all going to need a place to stay," Castle spoke up, "and you can stay at my loft."

"Let's do it," Jim said immediately, "that's an order. Thank you, Mr. Castle."

Castle nodded and they all began walking towards the elevator while Gates watched.

"How are we going to attempt to get back home, Captain?" Spock asked, as the elevator door closed behind them.

"I don't know, Spock," Jim paused, "I really don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

Castle unlocked the door to his loft as the other 3 detectives, the CME, and the teenaged crew of the Enterprise entered. Jim and Uhura gaped.

"Dad! You're back!" Spock looked up to see a tall girl with pale skin, waist length red hair, and intelligent blue eyes. She was looking straight at him, "But who are they?"

"We are from the future, stardate 2259," Spock answered, "and have been turned back into teenagers by a transporter accident. Mr. Scott," he turned towards the engineer, "you are thinking of which equation might have been incorrect, but there are so many running through your head you cannot tell which one. I recommend the 5th one."

"So you're from the future, you're an alien, you're super smart and have telepathic powers, that's what I'm gathering," Alexis observed, going down the stairs in a blue dress and approached them.

"Well, Alexis, you certainly took it better then Gates did," Beckett observed back as she walked over to Spock, "Meet the crew of the Enterprise."

* * *

After the introductions, everyone was chatting about random subjects. Spock was with Alexis, Bones was with Lanie, and Jim was with Castle, all chatting about... shall we say... common interests.

"16!" Both said at the same time.

"You know you are smart enough to be a Vulcan," Spock said, "right?"

"Yeah," Alexis said with a smile, "but you are half human." She smiled again, "I like that, it makes you different from everyone else."

Spock had no physical expression on his face but Alexis saw the spark of happiness in his chocolate brown eyes. "Perhaps later I can teach you about Vulcan culture."

Alexis smiled, "Then I'll become the teacher."

"Then I will become the student, and our roles will be reversed," Spock said.

Jim and Castle were watching the chatting nerdy teenagers who were on the couch and chatting about teaching each other about each other's cultures.

"I never understood why Alexis was so... nerdy," Castle said, looking at his daughter, "and my daughter's friends never understood her. Now I think she's found a friend who finally understands her, and shares her interests."

"Spock is a great friend and comrade, and an even greater ally. He saved my life, and in turn, I saved his," Jim responded, turning towards Castle, who held his eyes, "and as Spock Prime said, we are going to have a life changing friendship."

"I believe the actual events, Captain, was that you saved my life first when the Jellyfish was headed for destruction by ordering Mr. Scott to beam me up to the Enterprise, and then I saved your life the following year when Khan attacked us in the Vengeance and you sacrificed yourself to restore power to the Enterprise, in which I had to chase Khan through San Francisco in order to retrieve his blood to revive Jim."

"Uh... what?" Castle blinked. Alexis shook her head.

"Am I the only one who understood that?" The redhead said, looking at her dad, "Here's the shortened version. Jim saved Spock first by ordering Scottie to beam him aboard the Enterprise, and Spock saved Jim the second time by retrieving his enemy's blood to revive him after he died."

Everyone's jaws, except Spock's, dropped. Jim stepped forward and said, "Spock, did you mind meld with her or something?"

"No, I did not, Captain. Alexis is very intelligent, she has the intellect level of a Vulcan," Spock responded.

"Now if you'll excuse us," Alexis said, and both her and Spock stood up at the same time, "I think we are going to study up on other stuff, stuff that I do not know but I want to know, and badly." They walked towards Alexis's room, up and away.

The previously upped jaws dropped once again, "Their logic stuns me," Jim said.

"Yes it does," Castle agreed.

* * *

"So that's the basics of it?" Alexis asked. The two were on her bed, with their legs forward, and facing each other with their shoes off.

"Yes," Spock answered. Alexis noticed the pin on his chest.

"What do the pins mean?" Alexis asked, pointing to the pin.

"It marks the difference between divisions that are part of a starship. Command. Science. Operations. Medical."

"I would love to either be in command or science, Spock," Alexis said, "and I would love to work on the bridge."

"In that case, have this," Spock said, passing her a science pin he got out from his pocket. Alexis took it and gazed at it for a moment before she pinned it on her blue dress, above the place where she would put her hand in response to a country wide event.

Alexis looked at Spock, "Thank you, Spock. You know," she continued, "Blue is the color of logic."

"Indeed."

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, Martha and Uhura had agreed to go shopping the following day, along with everyone else. Castle went up the stairs halfway, shouting up, "Alexis! Spock! Do you want to go shopping with us tomorrow?"

"Yes!" The two shouted down.

Castle grinned and popped a cap off a bottle, "Then let the celebration begin!"

* * *

Two hours later Castle climbed the stairs to his daughter's room. He knocked on the door, and when he heard no response he opened it, "Alexis, are you going to-" He stopped talking once he saw them.

Alexis was asleep, leaning on Spock, with Spock on her bed, both holding books in their hands. Alexis's book was on starsigns; Spock's was on star patterns and constellations. Both had their eyes closed with the books open. Clearly asleep.

Castle smiled, put their books on Alexis's desk, and walked out, closing the door.

"So where are zey?" Chekov inquired as Castle approached them once more.

"They are upstairs, on Alexis's bed, sleeping theirselves into the wide, wide world of dreams," Castle said, spreading his hands to indicate what he was talking about. Beckett rolled her eyes, "And they are probably dreaming about stuff having to do with the stars, judging by the books they had."

"Huh," Jim said, walking up to them.

"Typical Spock," Bones said, walking up to them and gripping Chekov's shoulder. He gently applied a hypo to the Russian's neck, then ruffled the kid' light brown curls. A flush came up on Pavel's face, which Beckett thought adorable, "doing starmapping and all that other space shit. Don't worry, Pasha, you're gonna be fine."

Pavel's face flushed a brighter red.

"Your real name is Pasha?" Castle asked.

"No it iz not. My first name is Pavel," Chekov responded.

"You're Russian?" Beckett asked.

"Yes I am."

"Cool," Beckett said. "Well, we'll go shopping tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight slowly and gently pieced Spock's eyes. He shook his head, and the teenage Vulcan groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Sunlight was dancing below the peak of the Empire State Building, and Spock slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. He was on the couch, in the main room of the loft. His head facing towards the window.

"So, you're finally awake!" Castle said brightly, carrying a cup of coffee into the room and sitting across from the ebony haired teenager.

"Yes, I am," Spock paused, "How did I get here?"

"Oh. I carried you down from Alexis's room," Castle answered, sipping his coffee, "Do you want some coffee?" He asked, getting up and going to the kitchen.

"No thank you," Spock said, and then, "do you have some jasmine tea?"

"Yes I do," Castle said, setting his mug aside and making Spock's tea. He soon came back with it and Spock took it from him, "Thank you, Mr. Castle."

"Just call me Castle," was all the man muttered as he finished his coffee. Spock looked at him.

"Where is everyone else?" Spock asked.

"They are still asleep," Castle said grandly, peering at the Vulcan.

"Understood," Spock replied, "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Castle said, eyeing him more.

"Have you admitted your feelings for Detective Beckett?" Castle nearly spit out his cup of water.

"Wha- what? What makes you think I have a crush on Beckett?"

"The way you look at and act around her. I accidentally mind melded with her when we were in the interrogation room after Captain Gates left, and I saw her death, when you whispered the words 'I love you'. Yet, she told you she had amnesia about her shooting because she was confused about what to do next. Should she tell you her feelings, or let them lay dormant inside her for the rest of her life? She is confused about her emotions." Spock concluded.

Castle stared at him, "That is a logical exclamation."

Spock looked back, "Vulcans are creatures of logic. It is in my nature to approach your question with the most logical answer there is."

Castle sighed, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Spock said.

"What were you and Alexis studying last night and what did you dream about?"

"First, Castle, that is two questions. Second, we were studying astronomy at her insistence after I taught her about starmapping and about star patterns and constellations that were present on Vulcan, and constellations that are currently above New Vulcan," Spock responded, "Third, Vulcans do not dream."

"You keep on mentioning Vulcan," Castle started, "what is it?"

"It is both a species and a planet," Spock said, and started to explain everything about them, the very same things he had told Alexis last night.

* * *

By the time everyone got up in various timeframes, Spock had finished explaining. Uhura came down the stairs, along with everyone else, and said "Good morning."

"Hey," Castle said, just as his phone rang. It was Beckett.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Detective Beckett?" Castle asked dramatically.

"Cut the dramatics, Castle," Beckett said, "We got a body. Bring all who want to accompany you." She hung up and texted him the address.

"Alright," Castle said, standing up, "who wants to play 'Hide and Go Dead'?"

"I'll go," Jim said immediately, standing up and beckoning to Bones, "Bones! C'mon, we're gonna need you on this one. You too, Spock."

"Understood."

"Gah... A murder. At least it's not in space."

"I'll go as well," Carol said.

"So will I," Uhura agreed.

The other 5 looked at the last three heroes. "Do you guys want to come?" The blond asked the Asian pilot.

"Sure we do," Chekov said, and the three walked over to Jim. The blond ruffled his curls, which made the Russian blush. Castle scribbled a note for Alexis and his mother, put it on the counter, grabbed his phone, capped his pen, and rushed out the room, closing the door behind him and locking it.

* * *

They decided on walking; the crime scene wasn't a large distance away. People looked oddly at the teens in uniform and the man following them and mentally wondered what the hell was going on. Especially Bones with his medical kit.

They reached the crime scene and a police officer stopped them, "No civilians at a crime scene, move along."

"They're with me," Beckett said, just arriving next to them and flashing her badge.

"And me," Lanie piped up.

The officer let them through and Castle walked over to Beckett and Lanie, "Hey."

"Hey. So Lanie, who's our vic?"

"Male, 27 years old, mixed. He died from either this" -she pointed to a red circle on his head- "or something I can't see until I do an autopsy. He might have been poisoned."

Bones walked up, pulling on a pair of gloves, "Did you forget about my tricorder, darlin'?" He knelt down and removed said item from his med kit, moving it over the body. It didn't beep at all when Bones swept it over the front of the body, but it did beep, and loudly when Lanie turned the body over. Both could see something they haven't before: a deep knife wound, going straight to his heart. All of them, except Bones and Lanie, flinched. Spock closed his eyes and sighed.

"Ooh..." Scotty said, "That musta hurt, laddie."

"Was he killed instantly?" Spock asked.

"Yes," Bones said, "judging by my tricorder."

"And judging by the lack of blood around the wound, the knife was new," Lanie said, "I won't even know what type until I get him to the morgue."

"Agreed," Bones says, "We'll do an autopsy." Lanie waved two paramedics over with a stretcher, and they put the body on it. Lanie stripped her medical gloves, Bones as well. The two medical workers got up.

"I probably won't be much help in the morgue, darlin'," Bones said to Lanie, "as said, I specialize in living patients."

Lanie smiled, "You can try... and I'll let you stay in the morgue."

"Let's get this case started."

* * *

"Our victim is Jameson Samuels," Beckett said, slapping his picture on the board under the word "Victim" as she walked by Esposito's and Ryan's desks.

"What is he, and who might have wanted him dead?" Uhura asked.

"Hell if I know. According to his coworkers, he was nice, he was helpful, he had a wife with 4 kids, nothing that indicates anyone would want him dead." She was interrupted by Jim's phone ringing.

"Bones," he answered, and put it on speaker, "Whadda ya got?"

"I got some news," He said, "and some good news. Which one do you wanna hear first?"

"News, please."

"Fair enough," the Southern doctor responded, "the news first. That wound did get at his heart, and it was sliced in half. We think it might be a sword. Wanna see?"

"God, no," Jim said immediately, and heard Lanie chuckle.

"Here's the good news," she said, "we studied the body closely... and we got a fingerprint off the body, and we managed to remove that skin in order to get it under a microscope. We'll run DNA tests... so you've got a suspect to pick up soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Martha had come to the precinct along with Alexis, proceeding to take the Enterprise Crew shopping. Because they were at a standstill in the case, Beckett decided to go along, as well as Lanie, who left the skin piece with a fellow ME. Beckett dropped Castle and Alexis off to get their wallets... their treat. Or at least, Castle's.

Afterwords Beckett, Castle, Alexis, Martha, Jim, Spock, and Bones piled into Castle's friend's large minivan and strapped in, "I assume we're going to the Manhattan Mall?" Alexis asked, looking at Martha.

"Yes, we are, darling," Martha said, looking at Spock, who was sitting with his head back, back straight, and breathing through his nose. She looked at his pointed ears and his uniform and noticed the tiny Starfleet symbols sewn into the fabric, and the pin on his chest. The same pin was on Alexis's chest as well. He was taking up as little space as possible. So was Alexis, who was next to him, awake, and reading a book. Jim, however, was on Spock's other side.

She smiled at their peaceful appearances, and then noticed Jim was sleeping with his head on Spock's lap, and both were sleeping peacefully.

* * *

"We're here!" Martha sang as she got out the car. Spock was startled out of his sleeping state, and he opened his eyes, gently shaking Jin awake. The blonde's eyes opened, and both got out of the car stretching their limbs. Everyone else followed suit, and Castle locked the door.

The other car, which was filled with Lanie, Chekov, Sulu, Scotty, Uhura, and Carol, pulled up in the parking space opposite to theirs. All of them got out of the car.

"Okay!" He said, as the others joined them. Rubbing his hands together, he looked at everyone else, who gathered around him in a loose intimidation of a circle. "What are we going to do?"

Spock folded his arms and looked at him, "The logical thing to do would be to split up by gender and go into groups, then scour the mall in search of clothing we actually like."

Jim stepped up, "Or... we could, you know, go in a huge group and have people look at us like the Russian Mafia. That seems like the best option."

"Really?" Chekov asked. They didn't hear him.

Seconds later Jim was face to face with the Vulcan, nose to nose with him and staring him in the eyes. Both had their eyes narrowed, "I suggest the logical, PRACTICAL opinion."

"And I suggest the illogical, unpractical opinion," Jim shot back, and the two were about to wrestle when Alexis pulled them apart. Both of them liked her; Spock for her intellect and her personality, and Jim for her looks and her personality.

Or at least he appeared to like Alexis. The truth was that he admired her intelligenceand her good looks, but he could never have a crush on her. She wasnt nearly as smart as Spock or him. Alexis could really see that she didn't like him and she was ok with that. No, he liked Spock because they had so much in common... but he couldn't risk his friendship with him.

Spock was having the same dilemma. She decided to play along.

"Guys! I know you both have the hots for me-"

"What?!"

"How did you know?!"

"-but Spock's solution is the best one. We split up by gender, and scour the mall. Considering that there's a large group of males, you guys should split into two groups. And because you work together and rarely have any arguments, Spock and Jim will be in the same group." She walked away before anyone could protest.

"Damn..." Jim said, "she called it."

* * *

Two hours later, the split up groups reunited in the center of the mall and proceeded to the exit once they were all together. Two hundred feet away from the entrance to the mall, Castle noticed two men they had spotted earlier and they pulled out something from their bags-

"Get down!" He yelled, and pushed Beckett and Alexis to the floor just as they opened fire on them. Spock, along with Alexis, rolled behind the glass and gripped the phaser on his waist. "Stay behind me," Spock whispered to her as he activated it to stun, and peeked around the corner. A bullet whizzed past his ear.

"Shit," Alexis breathed, just as several shots ran out. Spock looked behind his cover and saw that Beckett had shot most of them into submission. What she didn't see, however, was that there was one burly guy preparing to shoot at her from behind, her back turned to him.

"Detective!" Chekov said, and a beam came from his phaser, stunning the guy instantly just as he attempted to shoot Beckett.

"Woah!" Castle said, walking out from behind a pillar, "did you just shoot him with your eyes closed, kid?"

"Yes, I guess I did," Chekov said, checking his phaser's setting. It was set to stun.

"Thanks for saving my life, Pavel," Beckett said as she cuffed the guy and dragged the other two outside, "Castle, shoot a text to the precinct, why don't ya?"

"Oh, uh, sure," Castle said as he did as asked to Ryan, Espo, and Gates.

Spock sighed and deactivated his weapon, him and Alexis walking from behind the pillar. Beckett walked up to them, and shouted down, "Everyone ok?"

She was met with nods and sighed in relief, then referred to her group, walking up to Spock, "What was that thing Chekov used?"

"It is a phaser, our version of a gun."

Alexis cut in, "Basically it has many different settings other then kill and it shoots lasers instead of bullets."

"Beckett!" Ryan yelled, running up to them along with Esposito and a bunch of unis. The uniforms immediately threw cuffs on the shooters and hauled them to their feet, walking them out of the mall.

Castle and Beckett exchanged a glance, as well as Jim, Alexis, and Spock.

They were thatclose to being dead.

* * *

Beckett looked at the guy in the interrogation room. She was with Castle, Spock, and Jim the latter two of who was shocked as hell.

"Why did you suddenly attack us, you son of a bitch?" Beckett whispered, looking at the guy.

"Yo," Esposito said, walking up to the four, "I found some info that these guys were hired by a friend of our vic."

"To...?" Beckett asked.

"To kill Castle and Alexis."

All of them grew pale.


	5. Chapter 5

"No, Beckett, I'm not leaving."

"Castle, it's for your own safety-"

"I don't care. I'm going to help you solve this case if it kills me."

"Fine. But you signed the warrant." Then she walked away.

Castle sighed.

In other words, _don't blame me if you get killed._

* * *

Spock, meanwhile, was in another hallway with Jim, his hands on his knees. Both of them were crouched down, thinking about the case.

Hired by friends of Samuels? Who could it be?

"This case is fucked up, man," Jim's voice broke him out of his thoughts, "and we have almost nothing to go by. How do you find whoever hired them?"

"You search," was Spock's answer.

"How did this even happen?" Jin asked to no one, moving to sit beside Spock. The Vulcan knew he was there but didn't acknowledge him. Jim took one of his hands and interlaced his fingers, making the Vulcan keen.

"I do not know," he told his best friend and captain. The Vulcan moaned softly when Jim massaged his fingers in between his.

Jim smirked and did it again. Spock's broken moan bounced off the walls and the Vulcan whimpered.

"Perhaps... they are al- ahhhhhh- friends of the victim," Spock suggested.

"I feel like going back to Castle's loft," Jim admitted.

"Me too. Let's ask."

* * *

"Do you have a crush on him?" Castle asked Spock when he was walking with him to the elevator.

Spock blinked, "On who?"

"Jim Kirk!" Castle said merrily. Spock bit his lip, looked down and flushed.

"Um... yes..."

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Jim asked.

"Nothing," Castle said smoothly.

* * *

"So now what?" Spock asked, leaning against Jim.

"We try to avoid them, but it doesn't look like we can with the case," Jim said, putting his head on Spock's lap. The Vulcan flushed and bit his lip, but nodded in agreement. They were the only ones there.

Jim's phone went off. He checked it and looked down, "Lanie's only got a partial print. Enough to get us the killer."

"Why only a partial print?" Spock asked, blushing madly.

"Because according to Bones, he was wearing a bit of cologne and that helped get the print. Are you... blushing?"

"No," Spock answered immediately, "I am not blushing. It is the light."

True, the sunlight was near them, but nowhere near Spock's face. Jim slowly sat up and looked at the flushed Vulcan, who was blushing madly.

"Really... It's the light?" Jim asked playfully, tilting his head and looking at Spock. They were the only ones there. Spock bit his lip more and looked at the blond.

He slowly leaned forward until he was nose to nose with his best friend. Both swallowed and Jim took a shuddering breath, "Tell me, Mr. Spock. Do you love me as more then a friend?"

"Yes," Spock breathed, and Jim leaned forward and kissed him, on the lips, making Spock blush more and respond to him by kissing him back.

Jim pressed his first two fingers against Spock's, and smirked into the kiss as Spock moaned into his mouth. He slowly pushed Spock back on the couch and broke away from Spock's mouth. Jim started sucking on Spock's ear.

The teenage Vulcan keened and started to thrash underneath him. Jim continued to suck on his ear as he fondled Spock's hands, and started to massage the other ear.

Spock writhed and moaned loudly underneath him, his hips bucking. Jim smirked against his ear when he moaned, "You like that, hmm?"

"Jim," Spock moaned, thrashing more.

"I'm guessing that's a yes." Jim smirked and got up, making Spock whimper, and helped him up, leading him to their guest bedroom that they was sharing, and shutting the door.

* * *

Three hours later, after having sex for the first time (which, as Jim said and Spock agreed, felt better when they were teenagers in the hormone sense), they were laying in Jim's bed. Spock was reading and Jim was texting Castle. Then he put his iPhone on his stomach and sighed, reclining back and putting his arms behind his head.

His phone pinged again, and Jim looked at his iPhone, "I really need a case for my iPhone."

"Indeed," Spock agreed, stretching out his back and keening low in his throat, and Jim leaned down and kissed him with a smile on his face. Spock kissed him back and separated from him, putting his head on Jim's lap. He thought about everyone else, "Who should we tell about this?"

"Uhura, Beckett, Castle, Esposito, Ryan, NOT Gates. She'd seperate us."

"Yes, she would."

"Oh wait! Castle's got something... A name. Darius Caesar. He's our killer, they just convicted him."

"Well, that is good."

"We should probably sleep, there's a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Oh? And how do you know that?"

"I guess just a hunch. Let's sleep, I'm wiped." He sent a quick text to Castle and set his phone on his nightstand, but then Castle sent him another text:

Castle: Ryan is bringing Jenny to the precinct tomorrow! Can't wait :)

"Who's Jenny?" Jim spoke into his phone. Seconds later, the words appeared on the screen and he pressed send.

Seconds later Castle responded: She's Ryan's wife and soon they're gonna have a kid. I already told Ryan that I told you guys and he's telling Jenny so tell everyone else.

Spock blinked blearily as he and Jim looked at Jim's phone. "Everyone else?" Spock questioned, "why would everyone else..."

It was then he looked to the door and saw everyone else. "Jim," he whispered, and the blond's head turned towards the door.

EVERYONE was there. Uhura, Chekov, Hiraku, Scotty, Carol, Bones, Alexis, and Martha.

"What the-?! How long have you been there?!" Jim asked.

"Since you dragged Spock in here," Uhura said, smirking.

"Ugh," Spock groaned, closing his eyes, "now I know what you meant when you said we have a long day tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

"...but I'm just saying. So, I let her fly! And then I turned and strode away- that's acceptance," Castle was saying to Beckett and Jim some weeks later.

"But wouldn't acceptance be seeing where she flies, being okay with it and then walking away?" Beckett countered. They were walking to their current crime scene, "Where did she go anyways?" Jim asked.

"She went to Stanford," Castle answered. Jim smiled.

"There's a Stanford in my time. It's in New York, too, looks the same and everything," he paused. And then, "Have you heard or seen Alexis or Spock?"

"No, I haven't. You?"

"Nope."

They reached the crime scene and a uniform let them under the tape. Lanie was already there.

Jim suddenly realized, "I forgot my cell phone. Castle, I'm going back to the loft."

Castle nodded and Jim ran off, Lanie's words fading after him, "It was man vs van..."

* * *

Jim reached Castle's loft and unlocked the door, and went straight to his and Spock's room. Yes, his phone was on his nightstand. Jim grabbed it and sat on the bed, checking his phone. A couple texts, one from Sulu, asking if he wanted to join him at a café later. Jim typed out 'yeah' and unplugged his phone from his charger, and walked out, not grabbing his keys. He only had a moment to ponder why the door was open when it wasn't before when all went black.

* * *

"I haven't gotten a response from either of them yet," Beckett said as she checked her phone for the hundredth time, her and Castle on their way to a hotel to question the manager about Sara El-Masri. After they had questioned him, he said, "She was with another young woman, I believe they were friends."

"What did this other young woman look like?" Castle asked.

"Red hair, pale skin. Also very lovely. And they were also with a young man. Ebony hair, pale skin, pointed ears."

"Can I..." The man handed him the clipboard and Castle looked down the list. He smirked as he saw a familiar name, "It's Spock and Alexis." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed the clipboard back to the man, starting to speed-dial Alexis's number and put the phone to his ear. Beckett did the same with Spock's phone.

They both heard two ringtones that were the same but started playing at separate times. Castle's smirk turned into a frown, "That's weird." He started towards the desk, phone in hand, with Beckett and the desk manager following him. Castle frowned more as he saw two alight screens in a box, "What is that?"

"It is the lost and found. Someone dropped off two phones after they had been dropped."

Castle took Alexis's phone in hand, while Beckett took Spock's and Jim's. Both of them paled, but Castle was the one who said it first:

"They took them too."

* * *

Castle leaned on Beckett's desk, staring at the picture of his daughter, who was smiling. All four, Spock, Sara, Alexis, and Jim were smiling.

Smiling. How could anyone smile at a time like this?

* * *

Alexis's eyes slowly opened. Her back felt different. Strange. She sat up and immediately regretted it when pain flared in her lower back. She arched her back and the pain went away completely.

"You're awake," Jim said. He was against the wall, back straight, but leaning against it none the less. His ankles were crossed. A scowl was one his face, his arms folded, "Bad news. We got kidnapped."

Spock shot straight up and his eyes laid on Jim. Jim looked at him and Spock got up, walking slowly towards him. Sara was still unconscious.

That's when Jim paled. His eyes drawn to Spock's back, "Spock... You have... wings... jet black feathery angel-like ones..."

Spock paled, "And you do, too. Same type, except they are a different color from mine. They're white." He reached out and after a moment of hesitation, ran his hand along one of Jim's primary wing feathers. Jim watched Spock's pale hand run along his feathers.

Alexis paused and looked at her back. She had two pigeon like 17 foot wings on her back. Her, Spock, and Jim stared and stared and stared.

"How did they get wings on us?" Alexis finally squeaked.

"Ever read Maximum Ride?" Spock asked, and with some effort he began to flap his wings and then folded then up neatly against his back.

"With these size wings, we'll be able to fly," Jim observed, flapping his wings. She looked over at Sara and Spock walked over to her, checking her back. There was no wings.

Alexis's eyes narrowed in surprise. Spock stood up again and remembered something from the Maximum Ride books and mangas, that they had...

"Skin pockets. We have skin pockets, we could tuck our wings in," Alexis realized.

"Yeah, we could," Jim countered, "Patterson mentioned in the books that the Flock had skin pockets."

"Why wouldn't they put wings on Sara, though?" Spock questioned.

Alexis looked closer and frowned, walking over, her high heels clacking. Then she frowned, "I don't think she's like us."

Alexis sighed and tucked in her wings. Sara started to stir. Jim looked at Spock and Alexis, "We don't tell her about this. Our little secret."

Over the time they had been there, the crew of the Enterprise had grown a bit. They were only older by one year (for the exception of Chekov).

The other two teenagers nodded.

* * *

Many hours later, Alexis, Sara, Jim, and Spock stood crouched around the door. Spock was picking the lock with two of Sara's twisted bobby pins. They all suddenly heard a clink!

Sara looked at Spock, wide-eyed, "Did you just break the pin? Because that's the last one we have."

Spock shook his head, and unlocked the door, "No, no, I got it, I unlocked it." All 4 stood up as Spock opened the door, and slipped through. The other three followed them.

"Remember what we talked about," Alexis whispered. Sara shook her head, "No, we talked about this, go!" Sara reluctantly walked away. Alexis turned towards the boys, who now had their wings out.

"Let's go," Jim whispered, and the three hurried down the corridor as quietly as possible.

"How did they do this to us?" Jim asked, "We already determined it wasn't genetic engineering."

"Perhaps they activated our x gene," Spock said thoughtfully.

"But that only exists in X-Men, right?" Jim asked. Alexis started to walk backwards as she looked at the two teens.

"Not really," Alexis said, "that's a theory. We'll have to ask Lanie and Bones though."

"Alexis," Jim whispered, pointing towards an open doorway. The three teenagers entered, and Alexis noticed a phone.

She started towards it and dialed 911, only for the number to be blocked. She then noticed a Skype app and logged in quickly, getting an idea.

Castle's phone lit up with the Skype message alert. He gazed at it for a second, then picked it up as he strode over to the tech team.

"Were you expecting someone to Skype you?" The lead technician asked.

"No," Castle said, shaking his head. The guy typed on his keyboard some more, then nodded at Castle.

He answered the call. Alexis's, Spock's, and Jim's faces filled the screen.

"You guys!" Castle said.

Everyone heard "Castle!" and "Daddy!"

"I was so worried!" Castle continued, "Are you okay, where are you?"

"That's the problem," Jim said, "we don't know where the hell we are."

"The windows are blocked," Spick said, "but we could break one and get out of here. They grafted wings on us. Either that, or activated our x-gene."

Castle furrowed his brow, it sounded like something Patterson would write, "And you can fly?"

"Yeah," Alexis said, and then glanced at the side of the screen, "The phone's about to die."

Spock glanced behind them, "They're coming," he said, "they're coming, they found out we're gone."

"Guys, get out of there," Castle urged them, "go!"

Alexis dropped the phone, leaving Castle to a view of an x on the ceiling. He turned away from his phone, "Can you track the call?"

"Tracking now," the guy said, typing away.

Meanwhile, Alexis, Spock, and Jim ran for their lives, and burst out an exit door. They stopped in shock.

"This... can't be right," the tech said. Castle glanced over at him.

"Why, what is it?"

The three ran to the edge of the roof and peered over.

"It originated from a cell tower in... Paris, France."

Alexis looked at the Eiffel Tower. Jim looked over at her, "We have to fly!"

Spock and Alexis nodded, and the three slowly raised up as they flapped their wings, and rose up, angling their bodies and flying towards New York.

To Be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

"Are we there yet?" Alexis asked, flapping her tawny wings. Jim looked at her from his left side, Spock looking at her from his right.

"No," Spock answered, "but we're close to Maine. We should land in the forest and take a night."

"Better yet, let's go in a castle for the night!" Jim crowed from his spot on the tree. "Beckett's Castle!"

"You do realize Detective Beckett does not have a castle, right?" Spock reminded his boyfriend.

"Yeah but it's a historical site!" Alexis chided, "and I'm sure they still have bedrooms."

"Isn't it private property?" Jim asked. Spock nodded.

"Yes, but seeing as we have wings we could reach it!" He said. The other two nodded, and flew off.

Little did they know they were in for a night of frights...

Spock fished Jim's phone out of his pocket. Jim and Alexis' expressions immediately lit up.

"How did you find that?!" Alexis asked, staring at the phone.

"I found it and took it," he said, handing Jim's iPhone to him. Jim walked over and planted a kiss on Spock's ear. Spock sighed and closing his eyes. Alexis smiled.

"Guys? I was thinking maybe we could call Gates."

The two looked at her, "Uh, sure," Jim said, and unlocked his phone, speed dialing not Gates, but Beckett. He put it on Skype.

* * *

In New York, Beckett's phone began to ring. Castle stared at it; the number was Jim's. Beckett groped for it.

"Ryan! Espo! Come over here, they escaped!"

The other two detectives scrambled towards them. They put themselves behind Beckett, leaving room for Castle, and answered the call.

It was indeed them. Their faces turned to delight at seeing their friends.

"Guys!" Ryan said, "You're alive!"

* * *

Many hours of talking later, Beckett set her phone down. They had bid each other goodnight and agreed to talk in the morning before the three teens set off again.

Her partners were smiling their asses off. Especially Castle.

But Beckett couldn't shake the strange feeling that something was wrong.

* * *

Alexis put Jim's phone down. She looked happy as well. "Well, I'm gonna crash," Alexis said, yawning and walking away. "Goodnight!"

"Night," Jim and Spock said. They looked at each other, and they went into the master bedroom, where they noticed a podium.

"Huh? What's this thing? And why is the room dust free if we're the only ones here?" Jim asked.

"I have no idea," Spock said, looking at the podium. Alexis looked at them and said, "Hey."

The two males jumped about a foot in the air. Alexis sweatdropped, "Hehe, sorry."

"That's ok," Jim said, looking at the thing confused. Spock and Alexis looked at it as well.

The podium was stone with ancient words carved into it. They couldn't read it but they had a feeling it had to do with the house. On the podium was an hourglass shaped stone; one side have a sun carved into it, the other the moon.

Alexis read the inscription:

"Appears under the moon,

Disappears under the sun."

She glanced at the two boys behind her, "What do you suppose that means?"

"I have no idea," Jim said, grabbing the hourglass shaped stone, "but I think there's only one way to find out."

Instantly the heavy air in the castle lessened. The stone had been placed on the podium the sun side facing upward. The three teenagers looked at each other, curious.

"I don't like this," Alexis said looking at the boys.

"Neither do I," They agreed. The Trio walked out of the master bedroom, looking around before walking forward.

"Wait! I just figured out what was so wrong with this place!" Alexis shouted, stopping them in their tracks, "it's said to be haunted by ghosts!"

James smirked,"Ghost don't exists." He was looking at Alexis.

A shushing noise got Spock's attention and he turned to look in the opposite direction that Jim was. He stiffened. "Jim, Alexis...!"

They turned and started. Spock was staring at the mirror, goosebumps clear on his arms. (He had pulled up his sleeves hours earlier.) In the mirror with Spock's face, only… It wasn't his. It was something else. Something has replaced his face.

It has eyes though, it didn't look like human eyes. The eyeballs was bright red. The pupils were black, but the irises were bright yellow. The teeth were black and razor sharp.

Mirror Spock leaned forward, while Spock leaned back, sweat breaking out. "Hello there," Mirror Spock purred.

"What are you?" Spock asked panicked.

"I'm you… only not you," Mirror Spock said, flashing them a smirk. Spock shivered, chills going down his spine, "I'm a ghost."

It was then Mirror Spock noticed the dial in Jim's hand. He screamed, making Spock cover his ears, and his reflection disappeared.

Spock gripped the edge of the table that the mirror was on, panting, and closed his eyes. He looked at Jim, "Please tell me that was a prank!"

Jim shook his head, "It wasn't, I swear!"

Spock backed up from the mirror, horrified. Alexis grabbed the sword of a suit of armor, and Jim gripped the stone hourglass tightly. The trio backed up against one another.

All three gasped as every outside door and window slammed shut, locking them in.

"Alexis, if this place is notorious for ghosts… then we're trapped here for the night!" Jim exclaimed.

* * *

"Let's see if we can't find our way out of here!" Alexis said. She was walking in front of them, her high heels clacking gently on the floor. Spock and Jim were following behind her, scared as hell.

"Uh… Alexis? What do you think is in here?" Jim asked. Spock was carrying a candle, making the light behind him, making the ancient castle seem that much creepier.

"Who knows?" Alexis shrugged, brandishing the sword with not that much practice. She stopped short suddenly, making the two run into her, "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah... it's like laughter," Spock said, tensing up again. Jim nodded.

Spock dropped the candle as he was suddenly pulled into the wall, and his scream was the only thing that let them know he was gone. "SPOCK!" Jim and Alexis screamed. Before they could light another candle, all the lanterns came on, and the two remaining teens saw a stretch of hallway in front of them. They also saw stone steps going downwards.

"C'mon! We could find him there!" Jim said, running towards the steps.

"Wait, Jim!" Alexis shouted, running after him. Jim stepped on and then slid down the railing. Alexis followed him. They landed on the ground.

"That's weird," Alexis said, noticing a blue lit pedestal. It could fit the hourglass stone perfectly. They looked at it as they remembered the words on the pedestal:

Appears under the moon

Disappears under the sun

They frowned and looked up. They gasped at seeing a pink void. Plenty of people, all dressed in old clothes, were in the void, facedown, still, and their eyes open. All except...

"Spock!" The two yelled.

"Guys! There's not much time, so listen! I've always loved you, Jim," Spock said. That last sentence though... wasn't Spock. It was mimicked by the ghosts.

Jim smiled and bowed his head, holding the sword and the hourglass, "Well, I do too."

"You can free me if you put that stone on the space in the wall," "Spock" said.

"Of course," Jim said, "I sure am glad we brought this thing along."

"Jim," Alexis hissed, "something's wrong with this picture!"

But the blonde ignored her. He was looking around for that space in the wall "Spock" had mentioned. And then he found it, slowly walking over to it. Alexis followed, albeit reluctantly.

"I said don't put that thing over there Jim! That's how the ghosts get power!" Spock exclaimed. But it was no use.

"Is this where it goes, Spock?" Jim asked, holding the hourglass in one hand and the sword Alexis had given him in the other.

"Wonderful Jim! Now place the stone in the space with the moon side facing upwards." "Spock" said.

Jim flipped the stone over; he was now looking at the moon side, it was shaped like a crescent moon. "I don't think this is a good idea, Jim," Alexis said. Jim turned to the redhead, who was securing her hair in a braid and tying it off.

"Oh, it'll be fine, Spock knows what he's doing." And with those words, Jim placed the hourglass in the space.

"No! Jim don't!" The real Spock said. Seconds later, "You're the best, Jim."

Jim smiled, "Oh, it was nothing. I'm just glad we're gonna be back together again."

The moon began to glow and suddenly unleashed an inferno of light. Alexis and Jim watched, slightly dumbfounded.

At the same time, the light appeared on the ceiling behind them and spread all around the room. The two teens covered their eyes with their wings and when the light died down, they could see a huge ghost, several times bigger then the smaller ones.

Jim gasped, and started to fly with the sword in his hand. Alexis mimicked the action. Jim looked at the huge ghost and said, "Where did you come from?!"

The ghost grinned and said, mimicking Spock's voice perfectly, "Thank you, Jim..." And he started to laugh along with all the other ghosts.

"Hey! It was you who was pretending to be Spock!" Jim shouted.

"Jim, don't even think about it, you don't have a chance against that thing!" Spock yelled.

Jim raise the sword, shouting back, "No! I'm not letting King Boom-Boo make a fool outta me!" Then he charged, flying around Alexis as he flew towards the ghosts.

The king ghost disappeared, and so did his minions, leaving Jim flying in the air, his wings flapping. The blonde swore, "Hey! Where'd he go?!"

He swooped down to the ground to try and get a better viewpoint, but was scooped up by the king himself, one of his wings crushed against his body. Jim struggled and Alexis and Spock could do nothing but watch.

"No! Let me go!" Jim struggled against the hand and only stopped when one of the king's minions went into his body, rendering him temporarily unconscious. The king looked at the unconscious mutant with a wide toothed smile, and then, to everyone's disbelief, set him down on the ground.

Alexis flew over to Jim and collapsed on her knees next to him, "Jim! Please, Jim, open your eyes for me!"

Jim did, and Spock and Alexis screamed. Because Jim didn't look like Jim anymore, but Spock's face's reflection.

Alexis flew up immediately, and Ghost Jim followed. His body lifted into the air like a zombie, and he said in a voice too deep, "Stop interfering with my plans or you'll never leave this castle!"

Alexis flew and Jim followed, "Jim!" She screamed, trying to get through to him, only to have his sword nip at her heels. She tucked her legs in before he coulddo it again and flew under him, making Ghost Jim stop short and follow, feathers trailing in their wake. The other ghosts laughed.

This continued until Alexis was backed up against the wall, her wings flapping madly and she was looking around as she sought an escape. Ghost Jim flew in front of her, his smile not flattering as he raised the sword that would end her life…

But then he frowned, the sword still raised. Alexis looked startled – and then she turned and realize the pedestal was right behind her.

_The hourglass!_ Alexis thought, and then she remembered the words –

Appears under the moon

Disappears under the sun

"Now I get it!"

She flew toward it, and switched its sides. The sun was now on top.

The ghost shrieked and got out of Jim's body. Jim collapsed.

Spock broke free of his binds right then, and flew towards Jim, catching him as they hit the ground. The ghosts shrieked as they disappeared.

"Jim! Are you ok?" Spock asked, Jim, now back in his body, looked at Spock and threw his arms around the Vulcan's neck. Spock hugged him back, and as Alexis walked up, she smiled.

"You're alive," the blond whispered, and he pulled back and kissed Spock. Spock smiled and kisses him back.

The cavern suddenly began collapsing around them. Alexis hurried up to them, "Guys, c'mon, let's go!"

The two nodded and started going up the steps. Alexis only turned and released they were forgetting something-

"The hourglass!"

She looked at the hourglass stone and flew toward it, grabbing it and flying back before the stone structure collapsed there. The three teens flew up the steps and through the door of the dungeons, and Alexis flew to the master bedroom and slammed the stone down on the pedestal, and it shined with a light before it died down.

Alexis pulled her arm away from her eyes and saw it was on the sun side. She walked out the master bedroom, "We need another place for the night." They all agreed as they set off flying.

"Tell me about it," Jim agreed.


End file.
